Teen Praetoria Might Society
The Teen Praetoria Might Society is a signature supergroup founded and led by the Harbinger. History Members *Harbinger (founder, leader) (counterpart to Messenger) (founder, leader) *Eris (counterpart to Eros) *Leo (counterpart to Aquarius) *Ty Renard (counterpart to Ty Rynard) Roster Archvillains Eris The Goddess of Discord within the Greek Pantheon of deities, Eris is best known for sparking the Trojan War by giving her Golden Apple to the "farest" of the three major goddesses: Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite--the latter of which received the apple and the title. Currently, Eris has decided to live up to her name by joining the Teen Praetoria Might Society and fighting against not only Primal Earth's heroes and villains, but also against Eros. Powers Fly Self Fly Swipe Melee, Minor DMG(Lethal) Strike Melee, Moderate DMG(Lethal) Slash Melee, Moderate DMG(Lethal), Foe -DEF(All) Assassin's Claw Melee, Special DMG(Lethal) Focus Close, High DMG(Lethal), Foe Knockdown Eviscerate Melee, Superior DMG(Lethal), +Special Shockwave Close (Cone), Moderate DMG(Lethal), Foe Knockback Shadow Punch Melee, Minor DMG(Smash/Negative), Foe -To-Hit Smite Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Negative), Foe -To-Hit Shadow Maul Melee (Cone), High DoT(Smash/Negative), Foe -To-Hit Assassin's Eclipse Melee, Special Damage(Smash/Negative) Siphon Life Melee, Superior DMG(Negative), Foe -To-Hit, Self Heal Touch of Fear Melee, Foe Fear, -To-Hit Midnight Grasp Melee, Superior DMG(Negative), Foe Immobilize, -To-Hit Empyreal Invincibility Self Superior +Defense (All) +Accuracy Foe: +Taunt Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Golden Turmoil Place Apple: PBAoE, Foe Confuse +Special Harbinger This arrogant version of Messenger believes in the true principles of his idol: Might Makes Right. Considered to be the heir of Praetoria, Harbinger is the youngest member of the Praetorian Guard and the leader of Tyrant’s youth force, the Teen Praetoria Might Society. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal, +Max Health Unstoppable Self: Res'(' S49 L49 F49 C49 E49 N49 T49 )''' (Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback) '''Laser Beam Eyes Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Resistance Res'(' S90 L90 F90 C90 E90 N90 P90 T90 )', Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high), 200% recovery Leo Aquarius’ alternate-universe sister, it was Leo who was sent to locate the Coralax’s origin in the Praetorian-verse, rather than her sister. Yet, upon arrival, her selfish older sister decided it best to abandon her homeworld in favor of living in harmony within the walls of Praetoria under the wing of Emperor Cole. ''Powers '''Fly Self Fly Stone Prison Ranged, Foe Immobilize, -Def, -Flight Fossilize Ranged, Foe Hold, -Def Stone Cages Targeted AoE, Foe Immobilize, -Def, -Flight Stalagmites Targeted AoE, Foe Disorient, -Def Earthquake Targeted Location AoE, Foe Knockdown –ACC, -Def Volcanic Gasses Targeted Location AoE, Pulsing Foe Hold Animate Stone Summon Pet Frostwork Target: +Max Health, +Resistance(Toxic) Heat Loss Ranged (Foe Area of Effect), Foe: -Resistance, -Endurance, Slow; Team +Endurance, +Recovery Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Ice Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Cold/Smash), Foe: -Recharge, -Speed Frozen Armor Self: +Defense(Smash, Lethal), +Resistance(Cold) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Ty Renard Ty Rynard's parallel spirit, Ty Renard is the more aggressive, more active warrior who, very similar to Primal Earth’s Erek Rynard, believes in a harsh form of "justice." It is because of his severe methods that Ty Renard is the most feared member of the Teen Praetoria Might Society. Powers Hover Self Fly, +DEF(All) Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Flares Ranged, Minor Damage(Fire) Fire Breath Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) Fire Ball Ranged(Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Fire/Smashing) Blaze Ranged, High Damage(Fire) Inferno Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Fire/Smashing), Self -Recovery Repel Self Area of Effect, Foe Knockback Siphon Power Ranged, Foe -Damage, Team +Damage Siphon Speed Ranged, Foe -Speed, Self +Speed, +Recharge Fulcrum Shift Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe -Damage, Team +Damage Temp Invulnerability Self +Resistance (smashing, lethal) Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage (Energy/Smash), Foe Disorient Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Category:Teams Category:Villain Groups